leagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meriah City
Meriah City (Arabic: مرياح سيتي) was founded 95 years ago as a small outpost in the desert during World War I. It was then just called the Meriah Outpost, but since then has blossomed into a thriving community taking up an entire valley, with almost one million inhabitants (population pending). The city center is located on two large rivers with one tunnel going under the right river (facing west) and a bridge going over the left river (facing west). So far, there are only two river crossings, which has a devastating affect on traffic. Not to mention that the tunnel transitions into a 4 lane road once inside the city. One tunnel is under construction in the city right now and one more bridge is planned further west. There will be larger developments in the future. City Center The city center lies on an island in between the two rivers on either side of the land. All of the land around Meriah city and the surrounding suburbs is bordered by a seawall. The city center includes Meriah Island and most of the skyscapers of the surrounding area. Smaller resort towns also make up most of the metropolitan area and roughly 10% of the skyscapers. Dahn is an example of this. Projects This is a current list of all preojects in the Meriah City Metropolitan Area. Meriah Island Causeway Project Status: 80% Finished/Partially In-use Description: This project would link a Multi 10 lane highway with 5 lanes going each way. This highway would cross over to Meriah Metro Areas with a cloverleaf literally in the middle of a harbor about 50 miles inland. Most of the causeway would be landbridge with four tunnels linking Dahn, two other settlements, and Meriah City where bridges would be too low for ship traffic. (e.g. St. Anne cruise ship) The project is currently being built. Windmill Mountain Project Status: Being Built Description: The areas behind Meriah City limits and around Dahn City Limits are all mountains and are perfect for wind stations. Currently, none exist. But it is still in the first planning stages. More details will be released as time goes on. Recreational Opportunities Many recreational ideas are being tossed around by city executives, and even more by private investors and residents. The three tops activities are: Desert 4x4 Tour This takes up to 15 men/women on a three day tour of the surrounding Atrubian Mountains outside of Meriah City. The bus is fairly nice on the inside and is recognizable if lost in the desert. The downside to this is that there are only three buses that go on a tour from a settlement near Meriah to three outposts in the desert, and all can only carry 45. The buses are frequently full for a month or so ahead so reserve with this in mind! Meriah Air Tour Every day, many small aircraft are piloted over Meriah City for tours. Some are helicopters which are released from a pier on Meriah Island but most are small cessna or low-budget Atrubian Air Tour planes. This is one of the most popular but also the most expensive things to do. The flights head off of a small air strip from a surrounding town and fly over the developments of the Meriah City Metro Area and the actual city. Ground Tours Overall, the cheapest way to explore Meriah City. You go into expensive buildings, stadiums, and pretty much see Atrubia from the ground. The downside is that you don't cover much ground when doing this. The tour also includes a small ground tour of the Meriah City Promenade. Basically you, go to stores, eat dinner, and (if you're on a cruise) go back to the ship via chartered bus or stay in a hotel and continue the tour the next day. You can also "pick up" on tours that you really want to see if you are on a cruise. Sports Many sports are availiable in Atrubia to watch and play. From baseball, to basketball, and soccer (football to europeans) you have a very wide variety. Soccer stadiums are availiable in most Atrubian cities and are the most frequently visited. Basketball and baseball compete for the second most visited on a daily basis if seasons cross paths. American Football Stadiums are non-existant in Atrubia at the time but are being built by top contractors. The first stadiums are scheduled to be finished by mid-late 2010. Transportation Seaports Currently there is one large seaport in the metropolitan area. The seaport has a fairly short width but is extremely long. Strtching about 7 1/2 miles long. The seaport has a facility for one large super container ship right now but more will be built in the near future. The port also has a cruise terminal and pier. The pier can handle up to four (4) large ships and five to six smaller ships (5/6). Airports There are currently two airports in the Meriah Metropolitan area. One general aviation facility and one International airport. Meriah City International Airport is currently the largest in Atrubia, sharing a runway with the space shuttle transport 747. The international airprort has over seven (7) terminals for use and two of them are international terminals. The airport serves: the Boeing 747, the Airbus A300 series (currently exclding the A380 until proper terminals are constructed), Turboprops, the Boeing 737 - 787. Atrubian Air is one of the first companes to acquire the 787 when Boeing releases it to the market. Other aircraft include: DCs, Lockheeds, and the Boeing Sonic Cruiser. Category:Atrubia topics